


I know that I remember you

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Due to witches, Future Fic, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “I didn’t know you could sing.” The guy says, walking towards him, cautious.Derek busies himself with closing the guitar case, waits for the guy to say anything else or maybe introduce himself. The bar is always crowded whenever Derek sings, and many people approach him every night, how would Derek remember who he is?“Do I know you?” He ends up asking, not being able to hide the annoyed tone. He just wants to go home, take a shower and watch some stupid TV show.To his surprise the guy flinches. “I don’t think so.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Tylerl-Hoechlin: sterek, 4 or 17 (◡‿◡✿)"
> 
> 17\. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“I didn’t know you could sing.” The guy says, walking towards him, cautious.

Derek busies himself with closing the guitar case, waits for the guy to say anything else or maybe introduce himself. The bar is always crowded whenever Derek sings, and many people approach him every night, how would Derek remember who he is?

“Do I know you?” He ends up asking, not being able to hide the annoyed tone. He just wants to go home, take a shower and watch some stupid TV show.

To his surprise the guy flinches. “I don’t think so.” He says, smiles sadly and looks down at the floor. “You – are you okay?”

“Yes?” Derek arches an eyebrow, downs the rest of his beer as he looks around for Jack. If this guy is another creep he might need his help. Of course Derek would be able to handle a skinny guy who looks like he’s in his early twenties, but he likes Ocala, doesn’t want to ruin his life here by giving out his secret. “Look I need to –”

“Can I kiss you?” The guy interrupts him, taking a step closer at the same time Derek takes one back. He can’t help it, he’s – he doesn’t like people. Aside from Jack and Roxy – the bar owner – he avoids most of them. It’s been three years since he woke up in that hospital bed in Charleston and he’s never felt comfortable corresponding to Roxy’s sister’s advances.

He knows Jack thinks he’s got problems, and maybe Derek does but – he always felt like there’s something _missing_. He knows his family died and he’s alone, been since he was seventeen, and that’s not something he can just get over, but this feeling is different. It’s like a piece of him was taken and Derek can’t for the life of him figure out what it is.

So even though this guy is exactly Derek’s type, there’s nothing he can do but shake his head. He’s waiting for something, _someone_ , and until this person comes he can’t let himself be free.

“I – have to go.” He flips the case over his shoulder and turns around, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Please.” The guy pleads, eyes shining. “Just – you’re attracted to me, I can see it.” He says, leaning closer. “Just one kiss.” He looks almost desperate, tightens his hold on Derek’s shoulder.

“I can’t.” He looks over the guy’s shoulder and meets Jack’s eyes – who seems to sense his panic and heads their way. “I’m dating someone.” He lies.

The guy lets out a broken sound and frees Derek immediately. “That’s –” He looks at Derek as if searching for something, and Derek has to look away to avoid the intensity of his stare, “that’s nice. Yeah, nice.” He says, and Derek can see in his expression that he’s lying. “Sorry, I’m –” Then he runs, almost hitting Amber on his way out the door. She looks at Derek confused and he can’t do anything but shrug.

He has no idea what happened either.

–

The guy comes back the next night. And the next. And the next.

Sometimes he drinks, sometimes he eats, but he’s _always_ looking at Derek with something in his eyes that Derek can’t quite figure out and it bothers him to no end.

He can’t be a hunter, he would have killed Derek by now. And he’s definitely not a horny guy looking for sex, despite his words that first night, he always goes home alone. Just like Derek.

He might have figured out by now that Derek lied about the dating thing, but he doesn’t call him on it. Honestly, they don’t even talk much aside from a polite ‘hey, great show’. It’s frustrating. This guy is getting under his skin and Derek doesn’t even know his _name_.

“What are you doing.” Derek snarls, corners the guy outside after yet another night of staring. “Who are _you_?”

“No one.” He answers, sadly.

“Bullshit.” Derek glares, takes the guy’s throat in his hand and slams him against the wall. The guy flinches but doesn’t let out any sound, just keeps looking at Derek with those same sad eyes. “What do you _want_?”

“You.” He finally whispers, small and broken. Derek lets him go, shakes his head in disbelief. “Please, just one kiss. Just one.” He pleads, taking a step closer, and Derek feels his stance waver. He doesn’t know this guy, has no idea what he wants, but there’s something about the way he’s standing there, so unafraid and _waiting_ , that makes Derek feel like he could trust him.

“Leave me alone.” He growls, widens his eyes when that only makes the other man smile.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” He says. “I promised I wouldn’t.”

“Promised who?”

“ _You_.”

Derek blinks. “What.”

“It will make sense later, I promise.” He lifts a hand and touches Derek’s cheek softly. The gesture feels familiar somehow, and that is fucking _insane._ “Just a kiss.”

“I don’t even know you.” Derek keeps protesting. He’s confused, feels his head spinning with the rush of questions and doubts, and _fear_. God, he’s afraid. He’s fucking alone in the world, that's the only thing he’s ever been sure of and now he doesn’t _know_ anything anymore. This guy knows him, that much is obvious, but _how_.

“You do.” The guys says. “You can feel it.” He rests his free hand over Derek’s heart, smiles as he feels it pounding under his palm. “I know you do. They made you forget me, but you wouldn’t – not entirely anyway. I _know_.”

The fierceness in his voice, the confidence in Derek. No one ever trusted in him like that, no one made him feel so powerful and loved and cared for.

“I don’t even know you.” Derek repeats as the guy keeps caressing his face, rubbing his thumb over Derek’s cheek. He leans into the touch without even meaning too, feeling comfortable and happy for the first time in years. “How can I feel like this – I don’t _know_ you.”

“You do. You will.” He whispers, leans in closer. “Just let me kiss you. Please, Derek.”

It’s the name that does it. His name whispered in that voice, like a reminder and a promise, like _love_.

“Okay.” He swallows around the lump in his throat. “Kiss me.”

–

It all comes back in a rush. The fire. Laura. Peter. Scott and the pack. Witches. A curse.

 _Stiles_.

Stiles screaming his name, Stiles being taken from him, everything going black.

 _Stiles_.

“You –” Derek sobers up, holds Stiles tight against his chest. “Stiles. _Stiles_.”

“Derek, oh my God.” Stiles cries against his shoulder, spreads small kisses all over his neck and every inch of skin he can reach. “You’re back, I found you. Derek, I love you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I missed you.” He breathes in Stiles’ scent, holds him like the world could end at any minute, like he could forget everything again. “I didn’t remember, but I _knew_. I missed you.”

“I know you did.” Stiles laughs, wet and broken, and when he pulls back he’s smiling. “I’m never leaving you out of my sight again. _Three_ years, you fucker. _Three_.”

“We’re getting married as soon as we go back.” Derek promises, touches Stiles’ cheek so he can not only see but _feel_ his laughter. “And spending the rest of our lives in our bed.”

“Yes.” Stiles moans, slumping against Derek’s chest again. “True love kiss, God, Scott is going to make fun of us forever.”

“As long as we are together, I don’t give a fuck.”

“ _Duh_.” Stiles sneaks a hand under his shirt, kisses him again.

“Thank you for bringing me back.” Derek whispers. “ _Thank you._ ”

“Duh.” Stiles repeats, grinning happy and beautiful. “Like I would ever leave you.” He says. “Welcome back.”


End file.
